


Touching

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Aaravos has spent a long time in that mirror





	Touching

Viren really didn't know what to expect when he freed Aaravos from the mirror.

This....was not what he expected.

The mirror shattered, shards scattering the room. Aaravos could feel the crunch of the glass as he walked out of the mirror. He turned, feeling the glass still sticking to the frame. It cut his finger.

"Aara-"

Viren was enveloped in a almost crushing hug. He felt tears dripping onto his shoulder.

"Thank you."

It took a while for Aaravos to get used to the castle. King Ezran granted him asylum in Katolis.

However....

Viren had assumed Aaravos would be touchy, needing to be close. After all, being trapped for 1,000 years with no one to talk to can take a toll. It started with Aaravos sliding into Viren's arms as he read. At first, it was surprising, but now it was a comfort. He would pet Aaravos' hair as he read, as Aaravos snuggled closer. He also had a tendency to hold Viren for long periods of time. He would sling an arm around Viren's shoulder, hold him by the waist, pet his hair, and hold his hand often. 

The king had given Aaravos his own chambers, on the other side of the castle. But every morning Viren found Aaravos holding him in his arms, sleeping soundly. Now this wouldn't be so awkward, except...

Aaravos slept naked. And he was...very large. Some days he even woke up hard.

Other times Viren would be laying in bed reading. Aaravos would climb onto the bed and lay across Viren's lap. All of this Viren wrote off as either Startouch culture or 1,000 years of no contact. 

The strangest encounter however, was when he found Aaravos laying over the top of his desk. Viren demanded he get off the desk, but in retaliation Aaravos would look him dead in the eyes and start knocking things off it.

"Pet me." 

Viren sighed accepting defeat. "Fine." It wasn't that it was not pleasant to run his fingers through the elf's hair, it was how strangely Aaravos would act. He seemed to close his eyes, almost falling asleep. 

Then the kisses started. They were soft, unexpected, and chaste. Aaravos only did it either when he was waking up or during the rare times Viren let Aaravos hold him in his arms. They usually were on the top of his head, his cheek, or forehead. It had been a long time since Viren had felt...safe with someone. Someone who wouldn't leave, or stoke his paranoia or panic attacks. If anything, Aaravos seemed to know when they would appear, holding Viren close or laying across his lap. 

Viren enjoyed having Aaravos by his side. He felt happier, cared for, and...

Loved.

One night, Viren awoke as the bed shifted. The moonlight trickled into the room, barely lighting any part of his chambers. He felt strong arms envelope him. Viren shifted, facing Aaravos. The stars on his face and body shined softly, like a light that was far away.

"Aaravos?" Viren whispered.

"Hm?" Aaravos opened an eye.

Viren could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He moved closer, Aaravos' body heat seemed to seep into Viren's bedclothes. He could feel their lips brush together. They laid like that for what seemed like eons. Finally, Viren closed the distance, sighing softly.

Aaravos kissed back, a pleased hum, almost sounding like a purr, rumbled in his throat. 

The kiss didn't last long, but Viren felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you, Viren. I have since the day I first saw you on the other side of the mirror."

Viren's eyes watered. "I...I love you too." Viren's voice wavered, his voice breaking. Soon Viren felt tears falling from his cheeks.

Aaravos shifted them both, laying Viren on his chest, letting him hear his heartbeat. Aaravos could feel the tears drip off Viren's face. "Just let it out...no one but me will hear." Aaravos cooed, petting his hair. Viren quietly sobbed, holding Aaravos tightly. It'd been a long time since he'd heard anyone say that with such meaning and...passion.

Aaravos rested his chin on Viren's head, his hands rubbing circles into Viren's back. "I'll stay by your side. I promise."


End file.
